This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for separating waste from a fiber-and-waste mixture which is thrown tangentially by a rotating roll of a textile machine.
In equipment which prepares for a spinning process, particularly openers, cleaners and cards, as well as in the subsequent further processing steps, waste and the like have to be separated and removed from the fibers. This is conventionally effected by rotary rolls in cooperation with screens or the like. Often, however, a substantial part of the fibers is lost by being eliminated with the waste. This undesirable result is due, among others, to uncontrolled air flows.